Be Brave
by 11ofClubs
Summary: A story of how Dramione could have gotten together, with the help of a certain bathroom and shared feelings. Reviews please! This is now a mult-chapter Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing, but that's a tad bit obvious, I do believe.**

It all could have ended differently. It all could have gone right, he could have ended up with her. But no. The one person in his life that had gained his respect was also his enemy by nature. And he despised it, every second he despised that he was unable to tell her, even look at her without the chance of his secret obsession being discovered. So, he had switched to the obvious route: mockery, ridicule, and insults. It pained him to hurt her, but it was the only time she would look at him.

If he were brave, he wouldn't be afraid to admit his feelings for her. But he wasn't. And to add to his cowardness was also a selfishness so deep he would insult the one he loves for a moment's eye contact. It was ridiculous. Yet he couldn't bring himself to stop doing it.

So, you can see why he was shocked when she approached him in the November of their sixth year, demanding to know what was wrong. Of all the times he had spent observing her, almost in a stalkerish manner, he had never noticed how observant she was. Though he was able to mask his feelings for her, something had to give. And that something just had to be perhaps the biggest secret he had every kept, right next to his secret love for her: the Mission given to him by the Dark Lord.

Ah, yes, the Dark Lord. That's a whole new matter. Though skilled at Occlumency, every time he was in Voldemort's presence, he couldn't help but feel as if he knew. He knew that he loved her, and would do anything for her. What puzzled him was why he wasn't dead, for surely the Dark Lord wouldn't allow a Blood Traitor to remain in his little social club. But the reasons were discovered once the Mission was assigned to him; he was to kill Dumbledore. Suddenly, everything became clear to him. He was dead. Either way, he was dead. The most obvious way he was to die would be his defeat against Dumbledore. But if he succeeded, Lord Voldemort would most certainly have him killed for loving a Mudblood. The only reason he was alive so far was for his purpose in the Mission, although Snape could do it himself. But Snape was proving a reliable source of information from that crafty little group that called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. Snape was a piece that couldn't be removed from the game board just yet. And who else could play but the wonderful little pawn Draco who was at the very place Dumbledore dwelled for three-quarters of the year?

So Draco, deeply depressed with his inevitable future, went along with his Mission. He didn't give many insults to her anymore. What was the point? He was already a dead man. He had bloodshot eyes, and a paler complexion than usual. Snape offered to help him on many occasions, but Draco refused whenever these incidents occurred. This was his battle to fight. If he died along the way, ah well. Better to die fighting that being killed for loving what could never love him back.

But she did love him back. And so true was her love, she stormed up to him, commanding him to follow her to the ever-so-famous bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, where privacy was always insured. After checking the stall to make certain that the ghost wasn't occupying the lavatory, Hermione sat down on the floor under the sink, and told Draco to spill.

Surprised, Draco sunk down opposite her, but hesitated. How could he tell her? True, he was dead no matter what he did, but did he really want to bring her into the mess that was now his reality? Did he want to endanger her, too?

Hermione seemed to sense his uncertainty, so she talked instead. She told him how she was worried about Harry, how he was taking private lessons from Dumbledore, learning all about Voldemort. She explained how the Dark Lord had horcruxes, and even went into deeper detail, describing what they were, and how they were formed. But she also talked of her daily life. She told of Ron and his girlfriend, Lavender, and how she despised it, not because she loved Ron, but because she feels as if she'd lost a friend. She described her life as a Muggle, explaining the characters that were her parents and sister. Truth be told, she had no idea why she was telling Draco all of this, especially the vital information on Voldemort. But it felt right, and she usually followed her heart.

Once done talking, she stared at Draco for a bit. His bloodshot eyes hadn't missed her watchful gaze. His pale complexion hadn't gone unmissed. But she also noticed something that not even he himself knew: his loneliness. His friends were nothing more than cronies, and his closest thing to a role model was his horrible excuse for a father. It was sad. It was sickening. Something had to be done. So here they were, sitting on the wet tiles of the girls' bathroom, staring at each other.

But it wasn't awkward. In fact, it was rather the opposite. Hermione waited patiently for Draco to begin the sure-to-be long tale of his sorrows, but for now, she was content with simply staring at him, and he, at her.

After a few minutes, Draco's mind was made up; he would tell her. After all, she had told him everything. Draco decided to start all the way back, way at the beginning. He told of how his father was always a negative influence in his life, and of how he was constantly pressured to do things he despised doing. He told of how he had always felt looked down upon, a disappointment to his family, since he placed behind a Mudblood. He described how wrong it felt that he had to pretend to hate all the Muggleborns of the school, simply because they were different. He explained how he was always jealous of Harry Potter. He expressed his image of an ideal world. His eyes lit up with hope for the future, but died down again when he told of his Mission and his unavoidable fate. So, he decided to put his heart on his sleeve. He told of how he liked a girl, and of how she didn't return his feelings. For the first time since he had started talking, Hermione spoke.

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" Draco asked, startled.

"How do you know that she doesn't return your feelings?" Hermione implored.

Draco was speechless. He had just assumed that she hadn't loved him. He was rude to her, ridiculed her, and rarely spoke to her. Why would she love him?

"I dunno," was his genius response.

"Well," Hermione continued, "you should tell her. Tell her you love her. How else will you know how she feels?"

Again, Draco was astounded. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation fell on him. He was, alone, in the bathroom, with Hermione Granger, the love of his life, with nothing, absolutely nothing, to lose. It was so unreal that he started to laugh. He laughed so hard, tears started to stream down his cheeks. He hadn't laughed so hard in ages. And it felt so _good._

He had expected her to be annoyed with him, but, surprisingly, she laughed as well. Soon, they were both clutching their sides and gasping for air.

And then, for an instant, their eyes connected, and he knew. She loved him. It was so clear, he was surprised it took him this long to figure it out. So he did the obvious thing: he leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers, and wasn't at all surprised when she kissed him back. Before long, they were completely snogging, without a care in the world. For the first time since Draco was given his Mission, he was worry free and happy.

They only broke apart only because of the annoying need humans have for air, and sat there, gasping. Hermione smiled, and Draco even gave a chuckle. They sat there for a bit, catching their breath. After a lengthy pause, Hermione was the first to speak.

"I can help you, you know," she whispered, "I can help you with your Mission. Of course, I won't let you kill Dumbledore, but I'll help you get out of it. You know, get you over to the good side."

Draco nodded, but looked down. He didn't believe her. No one, not even the brightest witch of his class, could help him.

Hermione sensed his unbelief, so she took his hand. He looked up into her beautiful chocolate eyes, and saw warmth and kindness there.

"They'll believe you, Draco, and I'll support you all the way. There's always another way out, a third option. We just have to find it, and you have to be brave enough to take it."

Yes, be brave. Be brave, even though you're in Slytherin. It was easy for her to say. But he sensed the truth in her words. Braveness wasn't a trait; it wasn't something passed down from parent to offspring. It wasn't inherited. It wasn't earned. But everyone, even the lowest of the low, the most selfish and cowardly person of all, can be brave, if only they choose to be. His mother once told him he could be whatever he wanted to be. He hadn't believed her at the time. But now he died. And right now, he wanted to be brave.

He took in a shaky breath, but held her gaze. "Okay," he whispered. And that was all Hermione needed. Standing up, she offered her hand to Draco, and he took it without the slightest hesitation. He was on the right track now, and how better to follow than Miss Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, you all convinced me, and I decided to make it this a multi-chapter story under one condition: I MUST get reviews for every chapter (at least one will suffice.) I'll keep posting chapters until either 1) the story finishes or 2) I don't get any reviews. I'll take recommendations and try to fit them into the story, but no promises! Nothing is mine (sadly.) So, without further ado, here's Chapter Two of Be Brave!**

Two months had passed since Hermione had interrogated Draco in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, yet no one, not a soul, knew of the affair between the two besides them themselves. Of course, they both wanted people to know about them, but not yet. It was too soon. Draco would certainly be disinherited from his family, and shunned by all of the Slytherin House, and he just wasn't ready to face that yet. Sure, Hermione helped him gather courage to make the first step, but bravery wasn't something you could just flip a switch for; it had to come, little by little. So, the happy couple decided to take it slow. They would only tell people when both were ready.

For instance, one day in mid-January, Hermione had decided to take a trip to the library. This was to absolutely no one's surprise, being as she _is_ Hermione Granger. Yet, the trip was planned. At a midnight date a fortnight previous, they decided to meet in the library at 3:55 on this date to talk, seeing as they rarely saw each other throughout the day, and when they did catch a glimpse of each other in classes or in the hallways, little could be said or discussed that would give away their relationship.

And it pained them both to pass on a daily basis and not being able to say a word. So, perhaps it was this that drove Draco into the determination that inspired his bravery. He arrived at the library seven minutes before their planned time, settled himself in a chair, and opened a book. His worries evaporated like a puddle on a sunny day.

He was still engrossed with the book when Hermione entered the library, right on time. She sat in a chair across from Draco, and stared intently at him. Draco set down the book, and looked at her, his head slanted, slightly.

"Well?" Hermione asked, whispering, even though no one else occupied the library. As the saying goes, old habits die hard. Even Madam Pince was out doing other errands, which goes to show how much she trusted Hermione with her precious books.

"I want to talk." Draco said, leaning forward in his chair.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, obviously, since that's why I'm here."

Draco rubbed his forehead. "I think it's time to tell people that we're together."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I can't stand not talking to you throughout the day," Draco stated.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, but looked concerned. "Are you sure, Draco? We can give it more time, make sure that this is really what you want, because once we tell people, there's no going back, and are you positive that really what you…"

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched. "I'm just concerned for you Draco. That's all. I want you to really think this through. Think of the pros. I mean, yes, it could really help enforce your self-esteem, and it could stabilize your position on the good side, but the cons, I mean, you could be _killed_ , your parents might not like you anymore, you..."

Draco grabbed both sides of Hermione's head, and brought her lips to his, effectively shutting her up. After breaking apart, he looked into her eyes.

"I know what could happen Hermione. Why else did you think it took me this long to decide if I wanted to tell people or not? But I've made up my mind. Let's do it Hermione. Let's tell the world."

Hermione smiled radiantly, and flung her arms around Draco's neck. "Alright. Let's do it."

They went on to discuss the topic, and, after careful evaluation of the pros and cons (mainly for Hermione's benefit), they decided to take it gradual, and to just tell friends first.

As expected, the reactions were quite interesting.

Harry: "Really, Hermione? You're going with _Malfoy_? Is this some sort of prank, because if it is, it's not funny. I swear he's a Death Eater, and is trying to kill someone. If you want to go with him, fine, but don't come back to me crying."

And Ron: "Bloody hell, Hemione, what're you thinking?! You can't be the girlfriend of Malfoy! He's, he's, he's the _enemy._ If this is some attempt to make me jealous, it ain't gonna work. I've got my girl, and nothing you can do will get rid of her."

Ginny: "Really? I'd never thought it. I think it's great you're finally getting out there, but be careful, Hermione. I don't trust Malfoy…"

And, finally, the ever-so-clever remarks of Crabbe and Goyle: "Huh?"

After Hermione insisting that Harry and Ron would eventually come to peace with their relationship, and Draco saying he could care less what Crabbe and Goyle thought, they continued on with their relationship.

After the closest friends were informed, it was then decided that family would be next. It was relatively easy for Hermione to tell her parents about Draco, but it was immensely difficult for Draco to put in writing that he was in love with a Muggleborn. So, with Hermione at his side in the owlery, he began.

Thus, his letter goes:

 _Dear Mother and Father,  
I know you usually don't get letters from me, and you know that I'd only write to you if I was in dire need of help, but I have important information. Information that could totally change the way you view me, and I'm concerned, and, quite frankly, I'm terrified of what you'll think. Actually, I know what you'll think, and perhaps that's what terrifies me.  
The thing is, I'm in love with Hermione Granger.  
I can practically hear your gasps at that. But it's true. I love her, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm pretty sure the Dark Lord already knows of this, but I want you to hear it from me, personally. If you hate me now, fine. But I'm happy, and that's all that matters. So, good-bye, if you never want to speak to me again.  
\- Draco_

Draco gave Hermione the letter to look over, and once finished reading, she looked up with tears in her eyes. She knew the pain this must cause him, and all that he was going through to be with her. It broke her heart, and filled it at the same time. At that moment, she realized just how brave Draco was. And it was an entirely different type of bravery that she was usually accustomed to. Gryffindor is associated with courage and valiance, and _bravery,_ but here she was, looking at a man who has shown bravery beyond what she has ever seen before. For the first time, she began to wonder if his placing in the Slytherin House was legitimate.

Draco took the letter from Hermione and tied it to his owl, and watched as it flew out of the window until it was a small unidentifiable dot in the distance.

"Was it good?" Draco asked, completely oblivious to Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione looked up at Draco, and threw herself at him, hugging him close to herself. Although startled, Draco hugged her back.

"I love you, Draco." she whispered.

Draco smirked over her shoulder. "Well, you better, seeing as I just sent a letter saying I loved you to my parents, who have an absolute zero chance of liking you at all."

Hermione pulled away, and looked into Draco's eyes. He smiled. Hermione was saddened deeply by what she saw. He hid his pain well, but not too well for the one girl he let get close to him.

While Hermione was in sorrow for Draco, Draco was thinking along the lines of how beautiful and lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend, whom he would do anything for.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips lightly to Draco's, before taking his hand, and leading him out of the owlery.

Although depressed by what he had just had to do, Draco was hopeful. He was hopeful for his ability to escape from the Mission. He was hopeful that perhaps his parents wouldn't be angry with him, though that was really a far-fetched dream. But, most important to him, he was hopeful for his future with Hermione, the courageous girl who gave him a taste of bravery. There were different types of bravery, but Draco decided, perhaps the most difficult of all was being brave enough to push aside the pain and to walk on. Although, indirectly, Hermione was the source of his pain, she was also the cure, and, walking down the stairwell hand in hand, smiling, he decided that there was nobody else in the world that he would rather have to show him the brightness of bravery.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Remember, I'll keep posting chapters if I keep getting reviews! (See Chapter 2 for more details) I own nothing.**

Hermione was all alone, and she was crestfallen. She had been so _sure_ that the letter would come today. She was sitting in an empty stairwell by the owlery, crying, when Draco found her. He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, and hiccupped slightly. "N-nothing's wrong."

Draco scoffed. "You know, Hermione, I might not be as bright as you, but I can tell when someone's upset."

Hermione gave a soft chuckle. "Really, it's nothing."

Draco lifted up Hermione gently and set her on his lap. "You know, if this is about your family, you can tell me." he whispered.

Hermione smiled. "How do you always know what's wrong with me?" she asked, soft tears still streaming down her face.

Now it was Draco's turn to chuckle. "Talent."

Hermione looked up at Draco, and he gave her a feather light kiss. Hermione looked down and mumbled to her lap, "My parents haven't written to me for two weeks. You don't think? You don't they they're…" Hermione couldn't continue. She started to sob again.

Draco was thoughtful for a second, resting his chin on top of Hermione's head. "I'm sure everything's alright. Maybe they're just busy."

Hermione sniffed, but remained silent.

"How often do they write to you?" Draco asked.

"Every two weeks. On the dot." Hermione whispered. "Today's the day the letter should come. But Archimedes has returned without the letter."

"Archimedes?"

"Yeah. That's what I named the owl that I usually pick to send my letters. He clever. Just like Archimedes." Her eyes welled with tears again.

Draco understood that she was sad, so he tried to keep things upbeat. "Then what are you upset about!? It could come today, right?"

Hermione nodded, but said nothing.

Draco was beginning to wonder if there was a story behind this. Hermione was a very sensible person, and she usually didn't fret over things (well, besides her schoolwork), but didn't mention it. Instead, he turned Hermione around so she was facing him, and looked deep into her eyes.

His mother had once told him a story. It was about an old tail, that originated in ancient Greece, saying that long ago, people were born with four legs, four arms, and two heads. But Zeus, the king of the gods, feared their power, so he split them apart, and it was the dearest wish for the halves to find their other half, to become complete. Now, Narcissa Malfoy believed this story complete poppycock, so she told Draco a variation of it. She said, "Now, Draco, it isn't possible for people to be split in two. The heart would break, right down the middle, and us humans would cease to exist. No, us humans aren't looking for our other half. We're looking for our other _whole._ There's only one person in the world that makes us whole. And do you know how to tell if it's the person?" After Draco had replied dully saying that no, he did not know, Narcissa had continued. "Well, the way to tell if someone makes you whole is to look in their eyes. In them you should see caring, kindness, and love, all the basic things you should see. But you should also be able to see those eyes staring deep into your own, and you should feel as if they are reading your story, seeing your soul. There's only one person who can see your soul in the world, and you mark my words, it'll be the person who's eyes you find the most beautiful."

Draco hadn't believed his mother at the time, but now he wasn't so sure, because Hermione's eyes appeared to be doing exactly what she had described. And those eyes were the most gorgeous eyes in the world.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Draco continued on with the conversation.

"I'm sure the letter will come. The day's not over yet, is it?" Draco said, but he was beginning to get doubtful himself. Hermione's parents were Muggles, right? And if they didn't reply with the owl she sent them, how would they get their hands on another owl?

"Are you sure that they write every week? What if they're really busy this week and couldn't do it?" Draco asked.

"They once wrote to me when there were three funerals, two weddings, fifty dentist appointments and one anniversary, with a tornado warning and Aunt Tessa visiting. I don't think they're too busy." she said dully.

Draco agreed that it was hard to beat that. He opened his mouth to mention that perhaps they had better go to the library to kill some time, and to get her minds off things, when Hermione gave a shriek and jumped off of his lap, and ran up to the owlery.

There was a beautiful black owl sitting on the window of the owlery. It must have hooted to get someone's attention. It turns out Hermione had an amazing sense of hearing as well as observant. Draco stored that information away mentally for later.

Hermione fumbled with the letter still attached to the owl. After unrolling it with trembling fingers, she paled, screamed, and fainted.

Draco had caught her before she had hit the ground, but was amazed at what could cause Hermione to faint. She wasn't a weak little damsel in distress like all those Muggle books. No, something had really scared her.

Draco plucked the letter out of her grasp, and read it, before he too grew pale, gathered Hermione in his arms, and raced for the Hospital Wing.

By know, you're probably wondering what on earth was in the content of the letter. Well, you don't want to know. There was very little writing, and, well, you'll see.

As the letter goes:

 _Mudblood,  
You're next._

And under the small amount of writing was blood. The blood of Hermione's parents.

Hermione woke in the Hospital Wing with Draco pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed.

"Did you read it?" she asked, startling Draco. He looked up, and continued his pacing.

"Yeah, I did." he replied.

"Do you, do you think it's...?" Hermione asked.

Draco stopped pacing. "I don't know, Hermione." he said helplessly. Hermione took in a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm sure it's just a trick. Just something to make me scared." she said, but her eyes betrayed her. Draco saw that she believed it, and was terrified.

"Hermione, we can have the blood tested. We can send owls to your parents, if you want." Draco offered.

Hermione nodded. "That'd be good." she said.

Suddenly, the Hospital Wing doors burst open with a bang.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ron roared, with Harry right behind him.

"She's right here." Draco said calmly. Ron stormed over to Hermione. He looked pretty mad.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HERMIONE? FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE THAT, YOU GAVE US ALL A FRIGHT. IF…"

"Wait, what? She didn't fall down the stairs." Draco interrupted, confused.

"What?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione. "You didn't?"

"No." Hermione answered.

"Then why...?" Ron asked.

"Because, because, oh, show them the letter, Draco." Hermione commanded.

Harry and Ron looked up at Draco, their expressions neutral. Draco realized that they were reserving judgement for him, for Hermione's sake. He was grateful for that.

Draco handed them the letter, and watched as they both paled as well.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you don't think…?" Ron asked shakily. Hermione said nothing.

"Where's the owl that sent this?" Harry asked. Draco immediately felt guilty. He should have made sure that the owl was secured so it couldn't fly away. That bird could have been a very important piece of evidence. But he was so concerned about Hermione, it totally slipped his mind.

"I um. I, uh." Draco responded weakly. Hermione immediately understood. Of course she did.

"Draco, it doesn't matter. There wasn't a cage in sight, and the window was open. How would you have held it, anyway? There's nothing you could have done." she assured, but Draco still felt as if he had let her down. It was quiet for a while.

"We should take this to Dumbledore." Ron said, breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron left with the letter to go to Dumbledore. Draco was shocked that they knew where his office was. Normally students didn't know that.

Draco turned to Hermione, and felt the need to apologize. He opened his mouth to say so, when she spoke.

"Don't, Draco. It's not your fault. We'll get to the bottom of this." She shoved aside her blankets, and stood up. Draco stood close to support her, but she brushed him aside. "I'm fine." she said. Draco chuckled. His stubborn little Hermione.

And it soon became clear how stubborn she was going to be. She researched everything there was to know about these types of situations. She concluded that a ransom note would be the next to arrive, and she spent hours on end in the library, looking up spells to reveal things such as who wrote it and who's blood was on it about the letter. Draco hated to admit it, but if Dumbledore hadn't found anything about the letter yet, he doubted Hermione would be able to.

Draco was her shoulder to cry on during these times. He researched alongside her, day and night, along with Ron and Harry. People were beginning to notice, and whisperings were going around, by Draco didn't care. The only thing on his mind was to make Hermione happy, and she needed her parents back for that.

In the middle of the night about a week after the letter came, Draco had an uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure where it came from, so he decided to go for a walk around the castles, deciding that the odds were in his favor about getting caught.

Walking around, he subconsciously ended up by the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring so loud he was surprised that the other paintings could get any sleep.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle. Whipping around, Draco saw himself face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, Draco. Fancy seeing you here."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright. I do believe some apologies are in order. I'm sorry for not updating in, like, three months. But, my reasons are as followed:**

 **My computer was broken (I had to get it fixed, and that took a while)**

 **I was vacationing in the sunny beaches of FLORIDA!**

 **But, these excuses aren't sufficient enough, and I apologize. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to all of you?**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter Four of Be Brave:**

Draco's mouth dropped.

"How did you get in here?" he stammered.

Lucius chuckled. "Oh, I have my ways." He pushed a tiny being in front of him forward. He was so short, Draco didn't even notice him.

"Tells Harry Potter that Dobby is sorry, sir." the little elf said. Draco's eyes widened.

"Dobby? _You_ let him in? How could you?"

Dobby's head dropped. "I's tried to stop it, sir, but I still has the curse. I is still powerless to it. Master Lucius sents me a Patronus sayings I must let him in. I's didn't want to, sir, but hard habits is tough to break, sir." Dobby started crying, and Lucius smirked.

"It's so easy to manipulate the weak-willed, Draco. That's a lesson that I was so proud to give you, and am pleased to see it put to good use." Lucius smirked.

Draco was puzzled. "Put to good use? Wha..?"

Lucius interrupted him, chuckling. "Why, you don't even know? By making that fool of a Mudblood fall for you, of course! We're all very proud of you. You're keeping her and Harry Potter close to you. I'm impressed, Draco. Even I hadn't thought of this trickery. The Dark Lord is most pleased with you."

Then, it clicked for Draco: his father thought that he was pretending to be Hermione's boyfriend, so as to fool her, and to get closer to Harry Potter, so when the time came, he would be easy to capture or kill. Draco's face turned red. He wanted to punch his father so hard.

Then, a thought occurred to him: Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for his father to believe he was manipulating Hermione. It kept him the good books there, and he could be seen with Hermione. He could be a double agent, of sorts. He'd still be accepted by the Death Eaters, while he truly remained with the side of Harry Potter. This was the solution! This was the answer to all of his troubles! Voldemort couldn't kill him now, since he will now be such a vital informant on the doings of Harry Potter.

The only problem was the letter he sent. Obviously, Lucius hasn't read it, or any other Death Eaters. Perhaps the letter was intercepted. Whatever the cause, Draco wasn't complaining. This could be his ticket of escape, and he wasn't letting it go.

Draco's heart sped up. Now was the time that he chose. Now was the time that he frayed from the evildoings of the Malfoys; centuries of crimes and tampering with the Dark Arts. Today was the day. He only needed courage enough to do it.

It finally occurred to Draco that his father was watching him.

"Are you okay, Draco? You seem a bit red." Lucius asked.

Draco blinked, and responded. "I'm alright. Something I ate at dinner upset me. That's why I'm not sleeping now, you see."

Lucius nodded. "Ah, yes. I frequently had trouble digesting the horrid food they served here back in my glory years. I shall send a letter to our most beloved Headmaster," Lucius smirked at his own witty sarcasm, "and shall see that the house elves who prepared your meal are terminated."

Draco nodded absentmindedly. His heart rate was slowing down now, but the reality of the situation was still sinking in: he defied his father, lied to him, and is conspiring against him and everything he stands for. No time like the present for getting brave.

Hermione must be wearing off on him.

Lucius checked his watch, and sighed. "Well, I must be getting back. We have a meeting with the Dark Lord in an hour, and I mustn't be late. So long, Draco. I came merely to congratulate you on your clever scheme." Lucius then tugged on Dobby's arm. "Come on, you varmint, we must get going." Dobby nodded sadly, and with a twirl of Lucius's cloak, they both were gone.

Draco let out a hard breath, and backed up against the wall. He shakily slid down it. He couldn't believe he just did that. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, there was a crack. Draco jumped up, wand at the ready, only to find an unsuspecting Dobby at the end of it. This time, Lucius wasn't with him.

"Dobby?" Draco asked, lowering his wand. "What are you doing here? Aren't you working for Lucius again?"

Dobby's eyes grew big. "Oh, no no no, sir! I's cames back to tells you! I's is free from the curse! I's always was! I's is just telling yous father I's in the curse so as nots to arouse suspicion, sir! I's has been visiting you's mansion for weeks now, gaining you's father's trust. I knew's he'd send me's a Patronus to see you, because I's told him to send for me whenever he's needs anything! I did this for you's, sir! You's see, you is vital to the Order, sir! I's stole you's letter from the sky, and I burned it to the ground! I knews you could be a, a, a doubles agent, sir! We's need more peoples to be trusted by the Dark Lord, sir! And you's is perfect for the job, sir! You's did wonderful foolings your father back there. Although, we's house elves might gets in trouble for you's getting sick." Dobby looked troubled.

Draco stared at Dobby for a second, blinked, and laughed a good, hearty laugh. "It was you? _You're_ the genius behind all of this? Oh, Dobby, this is wonderful! Thank you, so much! You freed me, Dobby. I'll never be able to thank you enough. Is there anything I can do you for you? Wow, I can't believe it. A _hosue elf_ freed _me._ Oh, the irony."

Dobby thought for a moment, and then timidly kicked an invisible stone on the ground. "Wells, sir, there is one thing."

Draco bent down on a knee next to Dobby. "Tell me, and I'll do it."

Dobby whispered a command in Draco's ear, and Draco burst out laughing.

"Of course, Dobby, I'll tell Dumbledore that you didn't make me sick."

Dobby beamed. "Oh, thanks you sir! And there's one more thing. Tells Harry's Granger that hers parents are's very safe. They's staying with some people's of the Order. The letter was sent so as, in case of interception, alls was well. The Death Eaters would alls thinks that one of there own had them. I's was supposed to get rid of the letter befores it got heres, but I forgots I isn't workings the day it arrived! Give Harry's Granger my apologies. Her parents is just taken into hidings so as they's don't get injured." Then, with a crack, he was gone.

Draco stood chuckling to himself for a moment, when suddenly the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, to reveal a rather bushy-haired (even more bushy than normal, if that was possible) Hermione. Her wand was drawn and ready, and a determined look was on her face.

She looked around, and was surprised to see Draco. "Oh, hello Draco. I heard voices, and I thought I ought to investigate."

Draco then remembered her impressive hearing skills, and smiled, walking up to hug her.

"Oh, it was just me, Dobby, and good ole' Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, as she pulled away. "Your _father_ was here? Oh, I need to hear this."

So Draco spent the next half hour updating Hermione on the doings that just occurred. She was just as equally shocked as he was to discover that Dobby was the mastermind behind this. She was even more delighted to hear that her parents were alright, and were in a safe place.

Tears filled her eyes, as she flung her arms around Draco's neck, sobbing happily.

Draco's lesson on bravery that day was that courage came in all sizes: and sometimes, that size may wear a tea cozy as a hat.


End file.
